


Do You Trust Me?

by Sharknadoslut



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: DCCU, F/M, chat santana x reader, suicide squad imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: On a dangerous mission to save a rural town from an alien threat, Chato let’s the reader know exactly how important they are to him





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Some cursing, some violence, cauterizing of a wound (fluff galore)

“Alright, were gonna split up into teams.” Rick Flagg began as the rest of the Squad gathered around. “In order to clear the area of these, erm.. things, we need to buddy up, go in different directions and take them out." 

Ever since the Suicide Squad had secretly saved the world, all the meta-human inmates residing in Belle Reeve had become quite acquainted with one another. Having been out and about together while saving the world on different assignments the team had formed fairly strong bonds with one another. Whether those relationships were competitive, friendly, or playful ranged between the individuals. Though, it was easy for all of the Squad to see that the two that had developed the closest relationship would be the man of fire and yourself.

This current mission was quite dangerous, but due to the rural location, Waller had managed to keep it under wraps as of now. Currently, the Squad was trying to contain a small, but serious, outbreak of dangerous carnivorous bugs the size of small dogs. An alien ship had crashed somewhere in the rural part of Ohio. The ship, which was believed to have originally contained intelligent life, had been infested by a bushel of carnivorous bugs. They had eaten almost the entirety of the small towns population and the scarce remainder of the population claimed that the rest of the bugs just disappeared.

After arriving to the town, thanks to Deadshot, the team had been able to track the bugs down. The pesky things had all gathered to make a nest in the basement of a nuclear power plant right on the outskirts of town. Which, was quite the dilemma into taking care of this infestation. What the plan had originally been was to bomb the whole nest but with the nesting place in question being a nuclear power base - that was out of the questions.

The Squad would have to take care of these bugs the old fashioned way, by kicking ass.

“Lloyd, you’re with me,” Rick started up as he gestured towards the masked man beside him. “Katana, head down the north hall with Boomer. Croc and Diablo will head down to the east wing and take out the ones grouped near the back entrance, and Y/N-” Flagg pointed at you, “-You and Harley go south, the way we came, and make sure we didn’t miss an-””

“Ummm, yea, I really think you should rearrange the seating chart, Mister Flagg!” Harley interrupted, holding up her hand in the air to pretend that this was just like a school function. “Ya know I love Y/N and all, but don’t ya think it would be so nice if we put the love birds together?!” 

Everyone, excluding Chato and yourself, groaned in annoyance.

“Harley, not this shit again.” Lloyd intervened, he was already in a bad mood with the whole mission being a hot mess and Harley making things awkward was the last thing he, or anyone else, really wanted.

“Yea, but honey, just look at them-” She pointed and you and Chato and went on to make an over-exaggerated make an ‘aww’ sound, a wicked smile on her face. “They belong together~.”

“I don’t have time for this, so in order to get Blondie to cooperate I’ll allow the change.” Rick reluctantly agreed, nodding slightly. “Y/N and Diablo, you two go back south, to the entrance, and don’t let any of these things get out. I can’t stress to you how bad it will be if even one of those things get out and lays eggs, we’ve got this, team..” 

After a further breakdown of the primary objective, the team had gone their separate ways to the different wings of the Power Plant. With a nervous smile yourself and Chato retraced the steps of the team, returning to the first wing to guard the front entrance from any of the bugs that may try to escape.

“So, I guess we’re playing guard duty.” You light-heartedly joked, your hands clutched around the giant baseball bat Harley loaned you for the bug-swatting occasion (She was using her hammer for a change). “I’m sure that we killed all of these things on this side of the building when we first arrived.” You smiled, slipping into a slightly better mood than a few moments ago. It was so nice to think that you were, for the first time in the course of your friendship, completely alone with Chato.

“Don’t take it so lightly it’s still a really big job, Y/N.“ The tattooed man shrugged as he strolled beside you. The atmosphere between the two of you was so relaxed and calm, everything felt so natural. “I wouldn’t want one of them freaky bug-things to get a hold of you, I would loose it if I had to deal with the rest of this freak show alone.” He joked, referring to the other members of the Squad, of course. 

“Oh, you know I can handle myself, Chato..” For some reason you felt a little nervous, speaking to him alone. There was something about having the complete freedom to say whatever you wanted, not having the normal audience of clowns or being chaperoned by Rick, that made your heart flutter and your tongue swell.

Chato, on the other hand, seemed to have a new supply of confidence. He was normally very stand-offish and quiet when the Squad was all together, but right now as he was alone with you in the hall there was a gleam in his eye that wasn’t there before and an extra pep to his step. “I know you can, you are very spirited and I respect that, but I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“That’s very sweet of you, but like I said I can handle mys–”

You were quickly cut off as you were thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud, the baseball bat rolling out of your hands and across the floor. One of the moth-like creatures had bitten deep into your shoulder and brought you to the wall, getting ready to devour your flesh.

“Y/N!” El Diablo yelled, concern in his voice. Without wasting anytime the man rushed over to you and lit a fire in each of his hands. “Stands still!”

With hands of fire the man frantically ripped the hungry bug from your shoulder, causing you to squeal out in pain, and he incinerated it before your very eyes. 

A severe stinging pain rolled through your arm and shoulder as you looked at the bleeding wound. “Shit..” You muttered and used your other hand to apply pressure on the wound. “I guess we missed this fucker on the way in..”

“Y/N, , I’m so sorry I should have been paying more attention-” Chato quickly dropped to his knees, so he was level with you, and looked you in the eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I mean, I’m bleeding pretty bad here, but I’m alive.”

“I have an idea,” He held up his hand and lit a small flame, “It will hurt but it will sterilize and close the wound.”

“No, I’m fine, really..” You grumbled and started to stand up.

Chato grabbed your other shoulder and gently pressed you back down so you were sitting on the ground. “Please, Y/N-” He looked into your eyes with his soft brown ones. There was so much concern and care that it shook you to your very core. “Do you trust me?”

“What?” You choked out.

“I said,” He paused for a moment before re-lighting a fire in his other hand, “Do you trust me?”

“..Of course I do, Chato..” You bit your bottom lip, preparing for the pain that would follow when he cauterized the wound. “You’re my best friend… I know you’d never hurt me.”

“Well, this will hurt a little but it’s better than me loosing you too something as lame as blood loss.” He took your hand gently in his left, giving it a tight assuring squeeze. “I’m sorry for this-” And without another word he pressed the fire to the open wound on your shoulder, burning the wound shut. Pursing your lips together and tightly grasping Chato’s hand you managed to push through the pain.

Once the whole ordeal was over and the man put out his flame he wrapped his arms around you in a tight protective embrace. 

“How do you feel, Mi querido amigo?”

“Ah, I mean.. I’m a little light head,” You grumbled, your body relaxing to his affection. “.. But I’ll muddle through.”

“You better.” He sighed in relief, pulling his arms back from your side. “I need my best friend to help me get through the plane ride back to Belle Reeve.” 

“Just the plane ride?” You chuckled lightly, teasing him a bit.

“No, Y/N, just in general.” His lips curled into a weak but assuring smile. “I need you always.


End file.
